


let's pretend this won't turn out how we know it will

by uhnonnymouse



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Green Army Tom & Matt, Green Leader Edd, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red Rebellion Tord, Slow Burn, Violence, War, probably, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse
Summary: The Green Army has been laying siege on the entirety of Europe for up to a year now. Efforts have been made by nations to hold them back, but so far only the Red Rebellion has been successful in pushing back Green forces.The following is a series of meetings between two individuals from these opposing sides.
Relationships: Edd & Tom (Eddsworld), Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Patryck & Paul & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	let's pretend this won't turn out how we know it will

**Author's Note:**

> look i know eddsworld is a beated horse but it owns my soul alright

“We need to get back out there!” Tord yelled, barely keeping himself standing as another explosion rocked the basement Paul had forced him into only moments ago.

“You are not going fucking anywhere,” Paul hissed, forcing Tord to sit. He reached to inspect the excessively bleeding bullet wound in Tord’s side, but his hand was slapped away sharply.

“I’m fine! People out there are getting killed--”

“And you’ll die if you don’t hold still!” Paul snapped, holding Tord’s hands together at the wrists. “Now shut up and--”

Paul was interrupted by another boom, throwing them both to the side. Tord landed hard on his wound, coughing and spitting up blood.

“Jesus christ,” Paul muttered at the same time Tord said “get out there and help. I can keep care of myself.”

There was a brief staring contest between the two of them before Paul hissed out “fine. But if I come back and you’re dead, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Tord smiled weakly as Paul left.

They hadn’t been expecting an attack at all today, especially this far into civilian territory. It was just suppose to be a short, two day mission to deliver some supplies to a few towns that the Green Army had cut off from the major cities. However, upon arrival, their small entourage was ambushed by a regime of Green Army soldiers. Typical, slimy Edd; staging something like this.

His wound wasn’t that bad, nothing that couldn’t be temporarily dealt with by pressing a wad of clothe too. It hurt like a bitch, but he knew he’d be fine, if not able to stand for a day or two.

Tord zoned out, focusing on the gunshots and yelling above him to distract from the pain. He really hoped Paul was okay. Hopefully he radioed Patryck back at base about the situation. He doubted reinforcements could get here in any amount of reasonable time, but maybe there was some stray rebels nearby… 

Tord was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that a man had entered the basement until he fell at Tord’s feet.

It only took a moment for Tord to whip out his gun and point it at the Green Army soldier, but the man paid no mind to him. He was coughing violently, scratching at his throat. A large chunk was blown out of his thigh, sluggishly gushing blood all over the concrete floor of the basement.

The man collapsed, pathetically curling in on himself at he continued to cough violently. And Tord…

didn’t shoot him.

He really, really should have shot him.

“Fuck,” Tord muttered, forgetting about his own bullet wound to sit up and lean over the green soldier. The movement got his attention, and the soldier immediately started scrambling away from Tord, dragging his leg pitifully. “Hey, hey! I’m trying to help you!”

The soldier pulled a knife, pointing it at Tord warrily. “Touch me and I’ll gut you,” his voice was hoarse and weak, and another coughing fit followed right after. He dropped the knife in favor of grabbing at his throat again.

Tord carefully reached out and slide the knife away, carefully reaching forward to pull the soldier’s hand away from his neck. The soldier let him.

“Don’t do that.” Tord said quietly, inching forward, trying not to make any sudden movements. It was in vain, though, for another explosion shook the earth, disturbing the delicate peace the two had found.

The guy was knocked fully on his back, and didn’t sit up again. Tord leaned over him and two big, eyeless sockets glared at him in return.

Eyeless sockets…

“You’re Green Army General Thomas Wridge,” Tord realized.

“And you’re rebel scum Tord Lars,” the General hissed back. “Now let me bleed out in peace if you’re not going to kill me yourself.”

“Hah! You wish.” Tord grabbed some gauze Paul had left for him. “I’m not passing up a Green Army General.”

Wridge tries to sit up, but Tord easily pushes him back down as another coughing fit assaults his lungs.

“What even happened to you anyways?” Tord asks as he examines Wridge’s wounded leg.

Thomas smiles mirthlessly. “Swallow shrapnel from one of your shitty jury rigged grenades. Green Leader is always going off about how you’re such a genius inventor, but that little dinky thing didn’t even managed to blow off my leg-- SHIT!”

“Whoops,” Tord said, having not so subtly jabbed at Thomas’ leg.

“Asshole.” The Green General hissed.

They fell into a tense silence after that, broke only by the occasional cough from Wridge or explosion from outside. Tord worked on wrapping up Thomas’ leg, not liking how the blood didn’t seem to stop. 

Once he was happy with the job he’d done, Tord went back to leaned on the opposite wall facing where Tom lay. Those eyeless sockets stayed fix on the ceiling. They were unnerving, but not in the way Tord had expected. Yeah, it was kinda weird the guy didn’t have eyes, but what was weirder was not being able to tell what he was thinking. Tord hadn’t even realized how often he’d look to eyes for insight into another’s thoughts until that option was taken away from him. It was sort of mesmerizing.

“Quit staring.” Tom snapped at him suddenly.

Tord looked away, feeling embarrassed for some reason. “Sor-ry.” He emphasize sarcastically. “What happened to them, anyways? Freak lazer accident?”

Tom didn’t answer, so Tord, assuming they were done talking, began taking off his jacket to finally get around to wrapping up his own agitated wound.

“I was born like this.” Tom said suddenly, startling Tord enough to drop the gauze.

“Really?” Tord said.

“No, I scooped them out with spoons.” Tord chuckled despite the lame joke. “Yes, really.”

“That’s pretty wild. Like you were born to be the general of an evil army.”

“Hah! Like you’re one to talk, with that dumbass hair.”

Tord tensed as Tom shifted, sitting up with a grunt to lean on the wall across from Tord, facing him head on. His hand itched to grab his pistol, but Tord pressed down the urge, instead asking “so I don’t suppose I can convince you to join the Red Rebellion?”

Tom barked out a laugh. His laughs were short, sharp, and loud. It made Tord smile in response. “You lot are just a group of liberals desperately hanging onto your broken status quo.”

“And the Greens are just far-right idealists. The world is broken because of capitalism. You can’t beat fire with fire.”

“It’s only because of the free market we are so advance as a species.”

“Maybe, but it’s time has passed. Capitalism should be in preparation for socialism.”

“Socialism doesn’t work. It’s been proved.”

“Well, that’s just straight up not true.”

Tom doesn’t respond to that. Instead he says, “you really think what you’re doing is right, huh?”

“Said like a man doubting his cause.” Tord spat. “I really don’t see what Edd sees in you.”

“Oh, jealous, are you?” Tom laughs when Tord’s eyes widen. “Yeah, that’s right. Green Leader isn’t exactly the most private of men. He talks about you and your two friends  _ all the time. _ You guys act like the good guys, but it’s disgusting what you’ve done to him.”

_ It was an accident,  _ Tord wants to say.  _ We didn’t want to hurt him. _ But it wasn’t. He and Patryck knew exactly what they were doing pressing those buttons. Paul knew exactly what he was doing when he shot Edd out of the sky.

“You don’t get to betray someone like that,” Tom continued, “then judge them on their choice in companions.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Who do you think betrayed who here?” Tord growled, leaning forward and raising his voice. “I don’t know what they fucker told you, but he betrayed  _ us! _ He tried to kill us! Destroyed our house!”

“Like I’m going to believe that,” Tom spats.

They look away from one another, both wallowing in frustration.

“He’d forgive you, you know.”

“What?”

“If you went to him, Green Leader would forgive you. Welcome you back with open arms.” Those black, abyssal eyes narrowed in on Tord, filled with so much resentment it made him flinch. “But I won’t let you hurt him again.”

There’s no warning when Tom launches himself at Tord. Tord reaches for his gun, but Tom gets a grip on his shoulders and slams his head hard against the wall. It leaves Tord dazed long enough for Tom to grab the pistol himself, pressing the cold metal against Tord’s temple.

“Green Leader is the kindest man I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting,” Tom growls. “And you will never--”

His speech is interrupted as Tord digs his fingers into the wound on his leg. Tom collapses immediately, and the gun goes off at the same time, grazing Tord’s neck. He ignores the blood dripped down his side in favor of straddling the crippled Green Army General, getting a solid grip on his neck.

“Edd is a fucking murderer and a liar.” Tord yells over Tom’s panicked choking. “He’s thinks he’s so fucking cute, but he’s just manipulating you. He’s manipulating everybody.”

Tord lets go of Tom and rolls off him. Tom scrambles away, wheezing and coughing pitifully. The bandages on his leg are soaked through with blood.

“Are you done?” Tord asks after a moment of watching Tom calm down.

“Fuck you.”

Tord leans back against the his wall, this time keeping a strong grip on his pistol.

Time passes slowly. It’s impossible to tell how long it’s been, all their attention focused on watching the other.

Finally, the sounds of gunfire begins to tamper off It’s impossible to tell who won, not until someone comes for them. If anyone comes for them.

Tord points his gun at the sound of the the basement door opening.

“Tord?”

“Paul, thank god.”

“No kidding, it was a close fi-- Holy shit!”

Paul raised his rifle Tom, who only had the energy to glare at him in return.

“Where the fuck did he come from?!”

“Paul, meet Green Army General Thomas Wridge.” Tord said, using the wall to help himself stand. Now that the adrenaline of the fight was tampering off, that bullet wound was starting to get to him. “Don’t worry, he’s basically harmless.”

“Fuck off,” Tom spits.

“So, is he like are prisoner now, or…?”

“No, I kept him alive for company.” Tord rolls his eyes when Paul just looks at him in confusion. “Yes, he’s our fucking prisoner!”

Tom doesn’t struggle as more rebels come in to drag him out of the basement. The battle was a close one, but it seemed that without the Tom’s leadership, the Greens ended up retreating. Still, Tord and Paul were leaving with less than half the men they arrived with.

They were loading up everybody on the truck they drove here in when suddenly the woman carrying Tom over her shoulder collapsed, blood gushing from the bullet hole in the back of her head.

“Shit!” Tord yelled, getting down and searching frantically for the sniper. “Everybody to the truck!”

Someone moved to grab the slumped over Tom, but they two were shot dead before they even got close.

“Forget the prisoner!” Paul was yelling before anyone else tried to approach Tom. “Just get in the fucking truck!”

“But--”

“TORD, TRUCK!”

Tord watched Tom’s shrinking figure out the back as they sped away. He swore that when Tom sat up, those abyssal eyes gazed back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your favorite tomtord headcanon in the comments it gives me insporation


End file.
